Lily of Fate
by PenelopePotter28
Summary: Lily is run over by a car and now she may not wake up I know bad summary the story is better
1. Chapter 1

Lily was riding her bike back to her new ranch home. She just had to get out of the city after coming home from the mall.

She came to a street. The only car on it was turning. She crossed. But the car kept coming. She screamed. She felt a hit in her side and a bump on her head. And then everything went black.

* * *

Jackson had been driving home after another (unsuccessful) date. The girl had gotten so mad she had stomped all the way home. But he had turned on the radio. He hadn't noticed his turn signal had been on for blocks now.

He closed his eyes for two seconds for the music. Then he heard a thump. His car rolled over a bump. He stopped, wondering what it was. He got out of his car and nearly screamed at what he saw.

Lily was there on the road, crumpled up, blood streaked across her face, her right leg, her left arm, and her stomach.

"Oh no. Aw man…" Jackson said, pacing. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed the three numbers he thought he'd never have to dial.

9-1-1.


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU DID WHAT????" Miley screamed into the phone when Jackson called her with the news.

"Hey, don't blow my ears off!" Jackson said.

"YOU DESERVE YOUR EARS BLOWN OFF! AND YOUR EYES YANKED OUT AND YOUR HEAD SMASHED INTO A MILLION PIECES! HOW COULD YOU RUN OVER MY BEST FRIEND????" Miley screeched.

"Look, I've already got her at the hospital," Jackson said.

"I'm on my way," Miley said, already hopping into her car. She texted Oliver to meet her at the hospital- LILY IN TRBLE! EMRGNCY!- and turned the key in the ignition.

When she got there and up the stairs, Lily was already in a hospital bed. There was a scar with stitches running down her face. She had a cast on her left arm and her right leg, and bandages running round her torso.

Miley didn't have time to think before a voice came on the intercom.

"Miley Stewart?"

"Yea?" she said to the ceiling.

"There's an Oliver Oaken here to meet you somewhere."

"Send him up to the room," Miley said. The intercom clicked off. "Oh no, what's Oliver going to say?" Miley cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver came into the room five minutes later.

"Okay what is going…."

He saw Lily.

"Oh my…"

And then he passed out.

Miley put him on a chair. Jackson splashed cold water from the sink on his face. He woke up.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"She got run over by a car," Miley said. She decided to pummel Jackson later instead of letting Oliver do it now, so she didn't mention it was Jackson's car.

"What? Who was driving?" Oliver asked.

_What the heck?_ Miley thought, and pointed at Jackson.

"You…did….it," Oliver said, slowly standing up. "You….ran….over….._my…….lily…pop…."_

Then he suddenly lunged at Jackson."I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU UP INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES AND STOMP ON THEM AND BURN THEM AND TAKE OUT THE ASHES AND FLUSH THEM DOWN THE TOILET AND TAKE THEM OUT AND BURN THEM AND STOMP ON THEM AGAIN!"

Miley was trying to hold him back. "OLIVER! OLIVER! I WANT TO KILL HIM TOO! BUT THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT NOW!" she screamed.

Oliver went limp. "You're right," he said, and sat down at the bedside.

"Oh Lily," he said softly. She was unconscious, but just looked sound asleep. Her face was drawn and her hair all in a tangle. Oliver swept it out of her face gently and kissed her.

That was the first time they notised the beeping. The _beep beep beep _of the heart rate monitor showed that she was in fact still alive. Miley breathed a sigh of either relief or exhaustion.

Then Miley's phone added another beep, so it went _beepBEEPbeepBEEP. She looked. It was a text from her dad, who was still completely obsessed._

_HEL-O MIL-E. WHERE R U?_

_Miley quickly texted back._

_AT HOSPITAL. RM 13B. LILY IN TROUBLE. COME NOW._

_She flipped her cell phone closed, sat down, and stared at Lily's peaceful face for the longest time. She seemed not to even know she had been run over by a car. Miley knew one thing for sure: If Lily didn't make it out of this, she was going to murder her brother._


End file.
